Red Headed League
by ADdude
Summary: Ron is acting strange, strange things are happening all over the world and it somehow it involves Kim & Ron.Someone is pulling all the strings.Kim with Gwen help intends on figuring it out.This leads to a revelation that will change Kims life. KimXRon
1. Chapter 1

**Red-Headed League**

**Kim Possible Ben 10 cross Over**

**Summary: Ron is acting strange, strange things are happening all over the world and it some how it involves Kim and Ron. Someone is pulling all the strings putting everyone in danger. Kim with Gwen Tennyson's help intends on figuring whose behind everything. In the end this leads to a revelation that will change Kim life. (KimXRon)**

**Authors Note: Timeline wise this story takes place for Kim Possible after Graduation and for Gwen takes place during Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any elements from that show or Ben 10 or any elements from that show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The town was Middleton and it had been three years since aliens had sent their tripod machine nearly wrecked the entire town. But now most of the buildings had been repaired and things were peaceful. In the Middleton High School gym two red haired girls were sparing. Kim snuck in to the gym with her friend Gwen just so they could spar on the soft pad the cheerleaders practiced their routines on. When Kim graduated High school the principal told Kim she would always allowed to her to use the facilities if she was back in town. Kim Possible was a tall red head with bright green eyes. Gwen Tennyson was shorter than Kim and also had red hair and green eyes but both were darker shades. Both girls were very similar in appearance and in personality both were smart and strong headed. Gwen had come to visit Kim, she had traveled a long way to visit her, a whole different universe. A while ago a crisis had brought people together to stop it, Kim and Gwen were apart of that group. They figured out there were orthogonal universe that were connected, rules of the universe were different and so were people. Though traveling across those universes were not easy it could be done if you knew what to do it could be done, in Gwen's case she just needed the right spell. Gwen's grandmother was an alien that could manipulate energy and that skill was inherited by Gwen, it meant she could manipulate energy and cast spells. Since then they had become friends and sparing partners from time to time. Both were in their gym clothes.

Kim just managed to dodge a punch sent by Gwen. As Kim threw a punch towards Gwen, Gwen raised a purple wall of energy in front of her to block the punch.

Kim's punch landed on the wall "Ouch!"

"You said I could use my powers " Gwen reminded her.

Kim had indeed told her to use her power saying that she was used to women throwing energy at her. The second Gwen dropped the wall Kim sent a kick towards Gwen's feet but she managed to jump before it landed and created a step for her to land on. The step start to lift Gwen into the air.

"Running is not like you."

"Ever read Sun Tzun. Who has the high ground has victory." Gwen jumped off turning the jump into a jump kick straight as Kim

Kim held her ground and just before the kick landed Kim grabbed Gwen's leg and turned it forcing Gwen to the ground. Hitting the ground rolling Gwen used the momentum to get away from Kim and spun out landing on her feet. Kim was already running at her giving Gwen only enough time to block her punches. Kim expected this and when Gwen blocked her attacks she moved her leg behind Gwen. Hooking her leg around Gwen's she pulled and Gwen fell backwards. She looked up to see Kim fist head straight to her face, she closed her eyes. When the attack did not make contact Gwen opened her eyes to see Kim's fist turned to an open hand.

Kim smiled at her "Need a hand up."

The girls went to sit on the nearby benches and drink water from the bottles they brought.

Gwen asked "Since when did you start using leg hooks?"

"I learned it from Ron." Kim told her

Gwen noticed that Kim smiled when Kim said his name. After High school Kim and Ron went to college together around the world, each semester in a different country. Kim was going for a degree in world politics. Ron was actually studying everything, he still hadn't decided what he wanted to be though he did seem to have an idea. Traveling around the world for school helped Kim in the long run she was learning how to speak a new language each half year, a skill she would use when she entered world politics. Ron just wanted to be near Kim, honestly getting in to the same school from a lot of good will from helping end the alien invasion. Apparently video of you glowing blue mystic energies and throwing two invading aliens towards their spaces ships helps get you into any college.

"So how is Ron?" Gwen asked

Kim looked a little nervous "He-he's okay"

Gwen noticed something in Kim's voice that was never in her voice uncertainty. "Somethings wrong?"

"Oh no nothing." Kim told her.

Kim was terrible lier, she really was her eyes twitched and there was slight change in her voice. "Kim come on you can talk to me."

"It's just that Ron seemed a little distant lately."

"You have nothing to worry about Kim." Gwen explained "Anyone that spend two minutes with you two know you love each other. Ron practically worships the ground you walk on. You've been together for what for years."

"Four Years" Kim corrected "Since the summer before senior year."

"You see Ron's loyal he's just probably been busy with deciding his class next year. Where are you two going next?"

"Venice, Italy"

"I thought it was Tokyo."

"No, Tokyo was last semester." Kim corrected

Kim hopped Gwen was right but wasn't so sure about her when it came to boys. She was dating Kevin Levin and he was a former criminal. Kim could get past the criminal part but he absorbed energy and he would go crazy and Gwen was full of mana energy, she worried for Gwen. But she knew Gwen would have to make her own mistakes, so she could learn from them. Plus the subject had been brought up before it just lead to an argument.

Kim told Gwen "Let's go to my house and get something to eat before you head back home."

After cleaning a little and changing from their gym clothes back to their street clothes they headed to Possible residence in Kim's car. After a tripod smashed their house The Possibles rebuilt the house, there was still a room for Kim but it was mostly used for storage but there was a bed for Kim she visited. Meanwhile Ron was back with his folks during summer getting a chance to spend sometime with his sister. Their parents didn't know that Ron and Kim shared an apartment when they were in college and did what young couple in love tend to do when living together, that was just something they wanted to avoid explaining to their parents.

Just as they reached their destination to see Dr. Mrs. Possible rushing out.

"Hi Kim." she greeted her daughter "I've got to go, they need me at hospital. You're father has some emergency at work and the boys are with there friends. Oh hello." she noticed the 17 year old red head.

"Hello I'm Gwen" Gwen introduced herself.

"Nice to met you, I can't stay but there is pizza in the fridge if you want. Oh and Ron was here earlier."

"Ron was here?" Kim asked

"Yes, he was leaving when I arrived. He seemed a little more confused them usual. Alright I have to go."

Kim's mom quickly left to the hospital. The two girls heated up some of the pizza to eat.

Gwen could sense that Kim was tense and upset, it didn't take any super power or mind link to tell, Kim just wasn't herself "Don't tell me you're still worried about Ron?"

"It's just" Kim explained "me and Ron are always so in sync it's just so major if he's trying to hide something from me."

"I'm sure it's nothing" Gwen reassured her and then noticed a glimmer of something in Kim's eye "Kim you are not going to have Wade track Ron."

"No, of course not." Kim told her

"Kim you're lying again and badly. It's funny the only thing that makes you jealous is if you think you're loosing Ron."

"But I'm not loosing Ron," Kim tried to reassure herself

"Alright Kim if it will make you feel better let's go see Ron."

"We don't have to do that." Kim was already making her way to the door

"I did not expect to be the mature one here." Gwen said to herself as she followed the older girl

On their way to the Stoppable home, Gwen thought to herself about the situation, no one's perfect and right now if Kim's biggest flaws was that she was afraid of loosing the person she cared most then maybe it wasn't really a flaw but something else. Gwen thought back on how Kim knew Ron better than Gwen maybe there was something she wasn't seeing. Gwen shook her head clearing her mind like it was an etches sketch, it was like Kim was putting her concerns in Gwen head.

Gwen shook off the thought as they arrived at the Stoppable household. Kim went up to the door and knocked on the door.

Gwen reassured Kim. "You're going to see that Ron is here and you're just worrying over nothing."

Mrs. Stoppable answered the door. "Oh hello Kim."

"Hello Mrs. Stoppable." Kim greeted her. "I came to see Ron."

She looked a little confused. "Sorry Kim, Ron's not here. I actually thought he went to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he left early this morning, he left in such a hurry that he didn't even remember to take his cell phone."

"...tell him I came by. Please and Thank you."

"Sure thing Kim." With that Mrs. Stoppable closed the door.

Kim started to walk back to the car. Gwen admittedly didn't know Ron too well but she knew Ron spent just about every minute with Kim and he told her everything.

Then the blue watch like device on Kim's wrist beeped. Kim instantly pressed the button on the side.

On the small screen the image of the boy genius Wade appeared.

"Wade,what's the sitch?" Kim said but without her usual vigor.

"Kim," Wade began. "We got a hit on the site. There was a break in at the SETI satellite station in Australia, the scientist there are asking for your help."

"SETI?"

"Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence." Gwen told her.

"How did-" Kim began.

"I fight aliens Kim, I have to know what places are actually calling them. They're broadcast a message using giant satellites hoping to send out a message to aliens, in hopes finding life out in the universe."

"Hey Gwen." Wade greeted the girl having been introduce by Kim before. "She's right they have been looking for aliens. But ever since the alien invasion on Graduation Day they been a little spooked. There's something about the break in that involves you and should come see it."

"All right, find Ron for me and we'll head for Australia." Kim told Wade.

"Right now Ron should be over the Sea of Japan."

"The Sea of Japan?" Kim asked. "How do you know?"

"He asked me to arrange a ride for him to Japan. He said he had something to take care of."

"Did he tell you what he was doing?"

"No, he said it was a secret. You don't know? I thought he would have told you."

To stop Kim from getting all concerned again at this admittedly suspicious situation Gwen spoke. "Since Ron is not here. Why don't I go with you Kim?"

"Sure, Wade send me the coordinates."

Soon enough the two were in the Sloth flying towards Australia.

Little did anyone know that someone was watching these events unfold. Someone who was keeping tabs on everyone involved.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: All right first chapter of this story a Ben 10 Kim Possible crossover. I like both characters and thought it would be fun to see them together in a fanfic. I do see some similarities but I do intend to highlight their differences in later chapters. Anyway review and tell me what you think so far. Also I am aware that the title is not the best but I couldn't figure a better one out at least I liked the Sherlock Holmes reference, I mean this story is a mystery so. If you have a better tittle feel free to tell me it and leave a review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Red-Headed League**

**Kim Possible Ben 10 cross Over**

**Summary: Ron is acting strange, strange things are happening all over the world and it some how it involves Kim and Ron. Someone is pulling all the strings putting everyone in danger. Kim with Gwen Tennyson's help intends on figuring whose behind everything. In the end this leads to a revelation that will change Kim life. (KimXRon)**

**Authors Note: Timeline wise this story takes place after for Kim Possible takes place after Graduation and for Gwen takes place Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any elements from that show or Ben 10 or any elements from that show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

So thanks to her younger super genius twin brothers Kim had a flying car and was free from calling in favors to go help people. Thanks to some of the modifications they had done to the Sloth she could fly it almost anywhere in a few hours. Though Australia was far of on the other side of the world it would still only take her a few hours to get there, the real problem was finding a radio station when changing time zones, so that essentially left satellite radio which came in as static when flying too fast or too high, or she could just bring something to listen too. This time Kim forgot to bring any c.d.'s or anything so now she was left with the crackling of static on the radio. Kim and Gwen talked along the way but Gwen started to fall asleep over the Pacific Ocean. Kim let her sleep she figured their sparing session left her a little tired and she just drifted into sleep.

Kim mind drifted, Kim remembered being with Ron how on their missions he would always keep things light. As she drifted back to certain moments with Ron. She remembered waking up with him in bed, Kim loved waking up in his arms, it was these small moments of tenderness from Ron that made her feel loved. Kim always woke up before him, she was used to waking up and heading out to the day but when she was with Ron she would just pretend she was still asleep just so she could stay there with him a little longer. Then when he did wake up he would give her a good morning kiss and tell her that he loved her. Kim never felt better than when she was with Ron sharing these moments, the thought of something messing with their relationship sent a sharp pain through Kim heart.

Something on the dash board went off: Beep! Beep!

Gwen woke up. "Are we there?"

"Almost." Kim told her not making eye contact.

On the top half of the world Ron's plane landed in Tokyo. Ron didn't bring much with him just his pack with the things he usually took with him on mission with Kim. He made his way towards the front of the airport. He found a town car where Mr. Nakisumi and his assistant Yoshiko waited.

Ron told them. "Thanks for ride Mister Nakisumi."

Nakisumi whispered into Yoshiko's ear and she translated for him. "Nakisumi-San says it is the least he could do especially after all you and Kim Possible have done for him and his company. Especially when you explained the reason for your trip."

"Well,..." then Ron realized something. "You know I've lived here for a few months I can speak Japanese pretty well you didn't need to bring a translator."

Nakisumi blinked absent minded, frankly he could speak English for years now he just liked whispering into his lovely assistance ear. This question did make the rest of the ride a little awkward. But soon enough they arrived to Ron's destination.

Kim and Gwen parked the Sloth outside the satellite station. They were greeted by the only person in the whole facility.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Riley." An older portly man with thick glasses and a bow tie. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kim Possible."

"Nice to meet you, this is my friend Gwen Tennyson."

"Hello." Gwen said.

"So what's the sitch?" Kim asked the Doctor.

As Dr. Ripely lead them inside. "We had a break in last night."

"Is the door ripped open." Kim pointed to the heavy door that had been removed from it's hinges.

"Yes, it appears to be. The police already came by and couldn't find any clues."

"Is that why you went on my website? You were hoping I could find something they couldn't.

"Not exactly but I'll explain that in a moment. I came here this morning to to relive Dr. Weaver, who was on watch, but when I found her she was knocked out that when I alerted the authorities. After she was taken away for medical care, luckily they said she will be fine she will be fine but she will be knocked out for a while anyway after they left I found the reason for contacting you."

They were lead to a room full of computers screen, all of them were flashing pictures of Kim and Ron or the villains they had fought or other information on their lives.

"Well that's a 10 on the weirdness scale." Kim murmured.

"Yes, someone came here and since then I haven''t been able to regain control of the computers."

Kim was really speechless just wondering why anyone would hack these computers solely to seemingly stock her.

Dr. Riley continued. "Mind you we don't have any real valuable data, certainly nothing you can't get anywhere else but we do still do important work and for someone reason it has been taken over and focused on your adventures. This takes a lot of money to keep up and running and with few results it is hard to keep running."

"Well most aliens work on a tachyon burst transmissions not regular electro magnetic pulses to communicate." Gwen mindlessly let out.

"What?" Dr, Riley said surprised. "That's actually brilliant. A tachyon wave burst would be able to transmit signals at rates much faster than anything humanity has been able to transmit. It would be a perfect means to send messages across the stars and would explain why none of signals are being received or responded to. Excuse me I have to write this down."

Dr. Riley quickly left the room.

Kim looked at Gwen and she said. "It's something I heard Kevin say."

"That's not the point." Kim pointed out.

The thing about other universes is that saying things learned from others could result in trouble. But they would have to deal with that later. Kim hit a button on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade..." Kim explained what was going on.

"Connect the computers to Kimmunicator." Wade told her and she did. "I'm scanning the software but I'm not sure what I'm seeing it's going to take me a minute."

Kim and Gwen both searched the computer room for any sign of whoever broke in but found nothing.

"Whoever came here knew what they were doing, they came here, did what they had to and left." Kim Summarized.

"Yeah," Gwen admitted. "I was hoping I could find something that belong to them, something I could use to track them with my powers but they left nothing."

"Do you have anything Wade?" Kim asked. "This is unbelievably creepy."

"Yeah, I'm not sure." Wade admitted.

"Well that's knew." Gwen pointed out.

"Yeah," Kim continued. "I've never actually heard you be unsure about anything that involved computers."

"Yeah it's ...unsettling." Wade told them. "Someone hacked all the computers at once and took over the satellite dish. They spread some sort of virus through the satellite into every satellite and to everything connected."

"They hacked the SETI satellites?" Kim asked.

"No, they used the SETI satellite to hack every satellite. What they did is the work of a genius,it's a work of art."

"But with all the satellites under their command" Gwen said worried. "they could do just about anything they want."

"Yes, they have enough computer power to get into any computer and any network."

"Can you trace them?" Kim asked.

"I've tried," Wade said clearly annoyed by the results. "they're bouncing the signal off every satellite and hundreds of computer networks I keep loosing it."

"But we can't just let them take control of every computer on the planet." A determined Kim pointed out.

"That's what's really weird. They can take every cent from every bank, they can control every missile and army on the planet but all they're doing is searching for you and Ron."

"Yeah we noticed." Gwen said looking at a screen flashing pictures of their graduation.

Why would anyone go through all this trouble?" Kim pointed out. "Me and Ron are pretty open about most things. Most of this information can be found on a search of the internet."

"It's not just basic information," Wade explained. " whoever is doing this is not just looking for information on your adventure it goes much deeper than that. They're digging up every bit of information on you, dental records, school records, employment history, family history... everything. It goes beyond that, they're cross referencing every bit of information on you with everything... they're learning everything about you!"

In Tokyo after doing the errand he came to do he went to a local Buenos Nacho and had lunch. His pet mole rat Rufus finished up the last of his nachos and scurried into Ron's pocket for his after lunch nap. He had another ride that would pick him up and take him back to the airport but he had a few minutes before they were due so he decided to take a walk. Little did Ron know that security cameras had all been turned on him.

"Whoa!" Wade yelled as he stared at his computer screen.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked clearly alarmed.

"Something went bing. They're tracking Ron in real time."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, every computer in Japan is being used to track him. I still can' trace the source of all this but where ever this information is going to it is moving towards Ron. I can only guess why they're doing all this but-"

"We have to get to Ron." Kim said without a thought.

Kim ran out of the room towards the Sloth with Gwen following her lead.

Dr. Riley got out of her office with some paper. "I need to ask you about these tachyon-" then He noticed that they were out. "What's happening?"

Gwen still running. "We have a lead and we have to go right now."

The two them jumped into the sloth and before Gwen could even put on her seat belt the car took off. Two rockets popped out of the back of the car and flames shot out pushing the car towards Japan at incredible speeds.

The source of all the worry had been observing them. He had lost them once they took off in the Sloth earlier but found them again when they connected the Kimmunicator to the computers, now he had accesses to it and was using it to track them.

"I had planned on attacking them separately but now it appears that I will have to fight them together. According to all the data retrieved they're strongest together, I will have to attack the male before female arrives." A screen appeared before him showing a map of the world and the locations of Kim and Ron. A picture of Gwen popped up. "Strange I don't have any data for this one. This is troubling."

As Ron walked back to where he was suppose to meet his ride he noticed that the sky started to get dark.

"Weird, it was suppose to be sunny today." Ron muttered to himself. Then he noticed that people were running in the street. "What is it Godzilla?"

Then he looked up in the sky to see what was blocking out the light, as soon as he saw it his eyes widened in surprise and fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay leaving it here as a cliff hanger for now. Next chapter I will reveal the big bad, if you haven't figured it out I will tell you soon enough, I kinda feel it's a bit obvious but since I already know it's hard to tell. Anyway please review and I will try to have the next chapter up soon, it took me a while this one because I'm heading back to school and that's been eating my time. Also CajunBear73 love your handle! So until next time review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Red-Headed League**

**Kim Possible Ben 10 cross Over**

**Summary: Ron is acting strange, strange things are happening all over the world and it some how it involves Kim and Ron. Someone is pulling all the strings putting everyone in danger. Kim with Gwen Tennyson's help intends on figuring whose behind everything. In the end this leads to a revelation that will change Kim life. (KimXRon)**

**Authors Note: Timeline wise this story takes place after for Kim Possible takes place after Graduation and for Gwen takes place Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any elements from that show or Ben 10 or any elements from that show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Ron looked up into the sky to see something he had wished never to see again. In the sky appear a large red menacing space craft, the last time he saw a ship like this the aliens inside tried to take over the world. The weapons on board the ship turned towards Ron, Ron didn't know this but much like everyone else on the street had began to suspect it. Ron ran just as a beam was fired, the attack ripped apart the street, Ron just barely managed to avoid it. The weapon was aimed again and then fired again, Ron once again just managed to escape the damage, he didn't expect to escape another attack seeing how close it was getting. Just as the weapons locked on to Ron and it looked like the end he heard the distinct sound of a motor.

The attack hit and the ground shatters upon impact. Ron himself being pulled onto a motorcycle at the last second.

The driver said. "Hello Stoppable-san."

"Hello Yori." Ron greeted, at first he wasn't sure that it was Yori as she was dressed in black biker clothes and had a helmet on.

"It seems fortunate that I was not late to pick you up today."

"Yeah me too." Ron got on the back of the motorcycle and put on the spare helmet. "Where did you get the bike?"

"I borrowed it from another Yamanouchi graduate Hirotaka, he was happy to provide assistance."

As they kept driving just barely avoid the attacks from above.

It usually takes abut nine hours to travel from Australia to Japan at the speed that Kim was pushing the Sloth they'd be there in under a half an hour. Gwen was clearly alarmed at the speed they were going and she was used to traveling in a space ship.

"Uh," Gwen started. "Maybe you should slow down now? If you don't we won't be able to slow down to stop in time to stop."

"And if we don't go faster we won't get there in time." Kim shot back.

Kim did have a point, even if she didn't Gwen would not argue with Kim when she was this determined. Wade tried to reach Ron but besides Ron not having taken his cell, Wade couldn't find anyway to contact him. There was a message of some sort attack in Tokyo when all transmission on the island country to the outside world were completely cut off. Wade was still trying to find someway to communicate to Ron but now he was fairly busy trying to tell airplanes to avoid Japan and land somewhere else seeing that airport control towers were not communicating either.

Wade beeped in with another message. "Sorry Kim I still can't reach Ron. I can't even find him to give you his location."

"Fine, I have another idea." Kim told him shutting off the com-link. "Gwen you find people if you have something they own or touched."

"Yes." Gwen answered.

"There should be something of Ron's in the back seat."

Gwen knew better than to argue and she clumsily made her way to the back seat. She fell down because of the shaking of the car but quickly began to search for something that once belonged to Ron. She found some wrappers,some coins, a few books, a gym bag that seemed to be Kim's

gym bag, a book and then she found a discarded Bueno Nachos bag.

"Is this his?"

"Probably."

The bag had traces of Ron's mana on it and was enough for Gwen to track him. With a way to find Ron in hand Kim seemed to be actually speeding up.

In Japan the streets had been cleared except for one unlucky motorcycle riders.

"It's seems I have some bad news." Yori told Ron. " It appears that we are about to run out of fuel."

The bike slowed to a stop as they ran out of fuel, the ship aim it's weapons right at at them knowing they did not have anyway to escape the attack. As the cannon gathered energy for the attack, the Sloth sped past the buildings to crash right into the cannon at the last second. The crash was enough to push the cannon off target so that the blast instead hit the ground instead of the riders.

Ron looking back saw the Sloth spin out of of control crashing nearby by.

"Kim!" Ron jumped off the bike, tossing aside the helmet and ran towards the car.

It didn't take him a lot of time before Ron managed to open the door, he found Kim on an air bag.

Kim mumbled. "I love air bags and seat belts."

"Kim!" Ron shouted. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, how are you?" Kim said coming out of the car.

Both were worried about the other, they embraced each other and for that brief moment their worry vanished.

Yori helped Gwen out of the passenger side, she was shaken but not really hurt. Gwen smiled seen Kim and Ron together.

In the space ship, a message appeared on the screen telling him that the cannon had been damaged.

"It's seems I will have to take the fight to the ground."

Soon from out of the ship launched out four tripods, they crash around the group and they sprang into life. They quickly blocked off the only ways out.

"We are being caged in." Yori pointed out.

Soon on a large object flew out of the ship it looked like a flying motorcycle. The vehicle reached them and from on it a twelve foot green alien stood before them. He wore purple clothing, that seemed to consist of a loin cloth and a pelt over his shoulder and he had a large tattoo on his chest. His hair was dark green and done in a pony tail.

"It's one of those aliens" Ron pointed out. "that tried to take over the world."

"Yeah..." Kim searched for the species "They called themselves Lorwardians."

The tall green figure towered over them. "I am Warkry and I have come here to restore the honor of of my kin."

"You're here for payback?" Kim asked. "For stopping the invasion."

Warkry had expect Kim to be the one to ask these kinds of questions. He was a battle strategist, he was to learn everything of his enemies as to know how best to fight them.

"So you were the one gathering all the information on us." Kim stated. "You did all that just so you could try and take over the world again."

"No." Warkry told her. "Your planet holds no real strategic value or any resources we have desire for. My kin only came to conquer this world out of revenge, to regain their honor for being fooled by an impostor who dared pass himself of as the Great Blue."

"Drakken." Ron and Kim said in unison with a hint of annoyance in their voices.

"Your planets champions fought off the invasion valiantly, to return to this world to in attempt to retake it would only dishonor warriors on both sides."

"If you're not here to take over the world then why are you here?" Gwen asked.

"I have come to reclaim the honor lost when my kin fell to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, if I fail I will be dishonored and banished from my world."

Kim and Ron looked at each other.

Ron then asked. "This sounds a lot like one of those till the end sort of fights."

"Yes." Warkry responded.

"Can we say no?"

"No."

Before Ron could ask anything else Warkry swung his large arm at Ron sending him hurling towards a half collapsed building.

"RON!" Kim ran to his side.

Warkry had succeeded in his first stage of his plan. His researched showed that Ron was the most powerful fighter when he triggered his mystic monkey powers, but he could only use them when he was properly motivated like when someone he cared was in danger. But if Ron was unconscious he would not be able to do anything and as an added bonus this put Kim in a worried state and she wouldn't focus on the fight.

Warkry ran towards his opponents when a random factor stepped in,Gwen. Gwen blocked the warriors path by creating wall before him. Warkry glared at Gwen, he had researched allies of the couple he found plenty but didn't find any information of Gwen it seemed as if this world didn't know of her, for the most part because it didn't.

Gwen ordered Yori. "Get Kim and Ron out of here."

Yori nodded and ran towards the couple.

"Get out of my way." Warkry ordered Gwen.

"No!" Gwen barked back at him.

"I did not come here to battle you."

"I'm not going to let you near my friends."

"You're loyalty is commendable but foolish. Let me pass before I turn my wrath on you."

"No."

"So be with." Warkry placed his hand onto the wall. "You're not the only that can manipulate energy." Multi colored energy cracked down his arm over the wall and around Gwen's neck. With a flick of his wrist he tossed Gwen aside, she lost focus and the wall vanished and he made his way towards her friends. Gwen looked on feeling helpless as she saw that Kim still hadn't moved. Magenta energy surged out of Gwen's eyes she screamed a primal scream. Warkry turned back to see Gwen as energy surrounded her lifting her into the air.

Gwen screamed. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

A bubble of purple energy surrounded Warkry.

Gwen mumbled to herself. "I can't believe I just said that."

Warkry annoyed pressed some button on a wrist device and the tripod came to life and headed out to attack. As more power surged through Gwen her body changed turning into pure being of energy. Bubbles formed around the tripods, they tried to forced their way out as did Warkry.

Warkry pulled out a staff and extended it. "You cannot hold me in forever."

"I don't need...forever I ...just need to hold you."

Gwen struggled to keep control but she was loosing it.

"Come on Ron wake up." Kim whispered to Ron who was still not responding.

Yori told her. "We must go before the alien escapes."

"Ron's hurt. I can't move him and I'm not leaving him."

"Kim Possible, you are letting your emotions cloud your judgment."

"What? I'm worried, I love Ron and he's hurt. Should I just ignore it."

"No, you should never ignore your emotions but you should never let them cloud your judgement. Use them to drive you not hold you back."

Warkry focuses his staff at the walls of his makeshift prison and a burst of energy flowed through it shattering the bubble, the feedback forced Gwen back to her normal form and release the tripods. Gwen collapsed to the ground.

Yori told Kim. "I will try to help your friend and buy you sometime you must get moving."

With that Yori ran towards the battle.

As Warkry walked up to Gwen he was greeted with a jump kick from Yori.

Kim looked down at Ron and she had a lot to say to him so it just started to come out. "Ron, why did you have to be here today. Why?"

Hearing Kim voice Rufus stumbled out of Ron's pocket. "Ouch."

As the little creature stumbled out a small box slipped out. "Ron?"

Yori did her best to fight off Warkry but she was out matched he slammed his arm to knocking her down.

Ron started to come to. "Kim?"

"Ron?" She responded.

"I wanted to wait until Venice."

"Venice?"

"You know next we go to Venice. I thought it would be all nice and romantic. I've been saving all my money for a while and I saw it in a window in Tokyo and thought it was perfect for you. But we moved before I could finish paying for it. So I got the rest of the money and came here today. I even asked your father today before I came."

"What did he say?" Kim asked him.

"He said he was okay with it if I promised that I would always take care of you. I told him I would always do that no matter what."

"Ron..."

"It might not be as romantic but..." Ron took the the small velvet box from Kim. He got down on one knee opened the box to reveal the small ring. "Kim Possible will you marry me."

Kim's face turned bright red and her eyes filled with tears of joy and she let out an excited. "Yes! I'll marry you."

Rufus let out. "Ooh! Sweet."

Ron slipped the ring onto Kim's finger and they were about to kiss when the sound of two bodies being dropped on the ground interrupted them.

"Oh right forgot all about the alien invader." Ron said looking at Warkry standing over them.

Kim wiped away some of the tear, she looked down at the ring at her finger and then looked at Ron. "I'll take the alien..."

"and I'll that the tripods." Ron finished.

A blue aura formed around Ron as he took Kim's hand. The energy flowed over Kim, Ron spun her around and tossed her right at Warkry. Kim used the velocity to kick him square in the chest with enough force to throw him into a building, a bit of pay back for what he did to Ron. The loud crash was enough to get Gwen and Yori up. The next thing they saw was Ron crashing into the ground forcing crack to form that were big enough to swallow up the tripods. The couple walked towards the fallen alien as the tripods fell into the cracks, the fall was enough to break their legs making them useless in battle. The energy around Kim flickered away to nothingness.

Warkry got up again and rushed them again in attempt to attack them. Kim and Ron evaded the attack without a problem, Gwen noticed something about Kim's demeanor that it changed. When Kim was sparring with her fluid, when she fight one of her enemies Kim fights them focused,rigid and directly, but with Ron at her side fighting she seemed almost playful. Admittedly Gwen had never seen Ron fight from what she heard he usually ran but here she was fighting at Kim's side. Together it was something else, they didn't just fight together or in sync it was like they both knew exactly what the other was going to to it was more like they were part of a whole working towards one goal instead of two. As Warkry attempted to attack Kim, Ron took Kim's hand and his energy flowed over her protecting her. Then Kim still holding onto Ron swung him forward to kick the alien. They began repeating this, linked, taking turns,progressively faster, kick back Warkry until he fell backwards.

Kim and Ron stood over him victorious he only said. "Slay me now."

"No," Ron said confident. "You fought a good fight and there is no shame in that. If science fiction has taught me anything is that if the winners spare your life you have to do what we tell you."

"Yes." Warkry admitted.

"Then we spare your life if you leave our world and never come back."

Warkry agreed to the terms even if not eagerly, he went back to his ship and soon it flew beyond eye sight. The satellites went back to their normal control. Dr. Riley smiled getting as the computers went back to normal, all over Japan networks return to normal.

"So..." Gwen said taking a pause. "We wrecked down town Tokyo and you guys got engaged. Congratulations."

"Thanks." The couple said blushing.

"Yes, congratulations on your coming nuptials." Yori said. "Now if you will excuse me I must go, I have to find fuel for a motorcycle I must return."

Yori gave a humble bow and went to retrieve the bike.

"I'll be going too." Gwen said. "It's time I get home too."

Gwen's eyes glowed once more as purple light wrapped itself around her and then she was gone.

"We'd better get home too." Ron told Kim.

"Yeah, but first I think we were interrupted." Kim kissed her new fiance before they went to make sure the car wasn't completely broke.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Not yet over there is an epilogue coming up. Also tell me what you think. Should I do a sequel taking place in the wedding. So review.<strong>


	4. Epilogue

**Red-Headed League**

**Kim Possible Ben 10 cross Over**

**Summary: Ron is acting strange, strange things are happening all over the world and it some how it involves Kim and Ron. Someone is pulling all the strings putting everyone in danger. Kim with Gwen Tennyson's help intends on figuring whose behind everything. In the end this leads to a revelation that will change Kim life. (KimXRon)**

**Authors Note: Timeline wise this story takes place after for Kim Possible takes place after Graduation and for Gwen takes place Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any elements from that show or Ben 10 or any elements from that show.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

The sloth flew over the Pacific Ocean, living to it's name sake it was traveling quite slowly. Kim's crash had damaged the car enough so it couldn't travel too fast. But it didn't matter,Rufus had curled up in a discarded shirt on the front set peacefully sleeping as the autopilot drove the car home. Ron and Kim were asleep in the back set cuddled up together. The couple was just happy content that the world was the way it was and for once in a long time everything seemed right with the world. But not everything was right, not just above the world.

Warkry had his ship in high Earth orbit as he pondered what he would do next.

"How goes the battle soldier?" A voice said.

"What?" Warkry yelled as he turned to see who was speaking to him. "Who are you? How did you get in my ship? How did you get past the defenses?"

Before him stood a tall figure dressed in a black cloak with a hood covering his face.

"I'm familiar with your technology it is not trouble for me. I have a proposition for you. What if I could restore your honor?"

"I have failed in my mission there is no way to restore it now."

"The Great Blue can restore your honor, if you find the Great Blue your whole species will honor your name for centuries."

"But how?"

"I know of where the Great Blue is hidden." Suddenly the stranger waved his hand and the screens began to display images. "We will have to deal with them." Images of Kim and Ron appeared. "I have been watching them too." Then images of their enemies began to flash onto the screen, DNAmy, Gill,the Yono,Professor Dementor just to name a few. "They have plenty of enemies which we can get to our side. We will need them, there is a day when we will be able to attack them when their guard will be down but their allies will be there too." Images of their allies began to appear, Wade,Yori,Team Go, a Hawaiian girl named Lilo, a blue koala like alien named Stitch and others.

"There was a female that I had never encountered in my research."

"She is not from this world but she is not simply from another world like you." A picture of of Gwen appeared on the screen." She is from another universe and she is not the only ally from other universes." Along Gwen's picture other pictures popped up, one of young looking man with dark flopish hair and a bow tie standing in front of a blue box,a young woman in a white dress with blonde hair with two long pig tails and hair buns, a girl with Raven hair wearing a dark cloak and several others. "They have made sure that there have left no traces of their times here but I have been observing them for some time, I've notice them."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"We attack them on one day, a day we know they all will be together. A day we can awaken the Great Blue and take over this world, take over the entire galaxy."

Warkry looked on in thought for one second. "What do you need me to do?"

"First we need to gather allies. Those who have fought your enemies, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We must gather them slowly, one by one, so no one suspects anything. We will also need to gather certain items. Don't worry we have plenty of time."The screens showed the position of each and every enemy of Kim and Ron's on the planet below. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So yeah, stuff is going down. So I do plan on writing a sequel called something blue that will take place during the wedding. The story will reveal the identity of the Great Blue, gather all their enemies and allies including Lilo and Stitch. So you guys can start speculating who the Great Blue is. Extra points for anyone who can guess the nameless allies are, don't worry the story will focus on Kim, Ron and one other character. I'm headed back to classes soon so I don't know how often I will be able to update. So if you want me to let you know when I've published the first chapter let me know in the review and leave a review.<strong>


End file.
